The Fourth Wall is Breaking
by TheDoctorsGingerGirl
Summary: A fangirl is taken away from her dimension by Torchwood, and is sent on a mission/adventure to save the whole of reality. *ten voice* Weelll. Technically its fantasy. Superwholock, but they obviously don't let us choose a 3rd category. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ~~~ Hey so this is kinda my first fic.. I'm open and happy to hear comments. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I don't own any characters from Supernatural, Doctor Who, or Sherlock... unfortunately. Ok enjoy :3 3

Chapter 1

Emberose Brooks knew she was being followed. It was a kid about her age..She didn't know him, but he looked like he was looking for trouble with her, as if Emberose didn't get enough of that. She kept walking down the streets of London, hoping he would at some point stop following her.

She was getting awfully close to her flat now. She glanced behind her. He was still there, looking straight at her, following her. Her breathing increased a bit, and she looked around her for an alley. _Ah! Found one. _Embrose turned right, and into the dark pathway. She once again glanced behind to see if he was following. Nope. She looked back forward and screamed.

In front of her was a creature with claws, fangs, red eyes, and was coming out of something that looked like the crack in Amy Pond's wall in time of Doctor Who, except glowing black instead of white. She backed away slowly, but the creature leaped forward. Embrose shielded her face, squeezing her eyes shut and waited for the impact. It came all right. It felt like the thing had clawed her on her arm and stomach. The girl screamed and fell back onto the ground, clutching the wounds. She waited for another blow, but there wasn't one. She heard a bang, and then a yelp. Embrose opened her eyes, finding the stalker boy tucking a gun back into his coat, the creature now on the floor whimpering. The boy ran over to her and dropped to his knees, bending over her.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, bringing her up to a sitting position. She winced, and let go of her wounds. They were soaking out blood. She held them again.

"No.. What was that.. Who are you?" she questioned.

"Never mind that. We have to go and get you to the infirmary." The mystery boy said, pulling out a chain with a big yellow button attached.

"What? Don't you mean the hospital? Who the hell are you?!" Embrose's voice shook a little. He pulled the chain off his neck, then made it looser, and hugged the girl close to his chest. He placed the necklace around both of their necks. Emberose struggled, but it wasn't any use. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. He squeezed her tighter.

"Don't let go of me ok? We'll be there in a second and you will be okay." he mummered into her shoulder. She squeezed him tight, and he pressed the button. Even though the two were engulfed in a white light, the girl still fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Embrose was up with a jolt, eyes wide open and looking down at her sheets. _What in the fuck was that dream? It felt so real! and… At least it WAS a dream…. _If Emberose really had to be honest though, that dream was a dream of hers.. To be saved from a weird creature from a- and she was being honest- kind of gorgeous boy about her age, his identity a mystery but for her to find out. _Wait. These are not my bedsheets. Where the fuck am I?!_ She looked around the room that she was in, finding an IV and a heart monitor. The girl just now noticed the soft beeps coming from the machines.

Emberose pulled back the sheets, and saw she was wearing a hospital gown. _Maybe I just got really accidentally hurt? _Emberose sat in the hospital bed, hoping someone would come in and tell her what in the actual fuck happened. After a few minutes, she untangled herself from the sheets and stepped out of the bed, taking the clip off her finger and taking the IV with her.

She walked to the door, and opened it a crack to look outside. It did not look like a hospital whatsoever. There were bright lights and people and boxes and advanced machinery looking things that also looked way too advanced for 2013. Groups of people were walking about and talking to each other. In fact, one was heading towards Emberose now.

The girl gasped and closed the door quietly, then scrambled into bed. She turned her face away from the door and closed her eyes. Muffled voices could be heard outside.

"She should be waking up soon…" a female voice said.

"This took a longer than it should have." a gruff male voice grumbled.

"Oh shut it, will you? It was her first time." another female said. _Hang on… I know that voice. _Emberose thought for a moment, but her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and voices hushing.

"Emberose?" one of the women said. Emberose didn't answer. She didn't know who these people were, they could be dangerous. And how could they have known her name?

"We know you're awake. I know you must be confused, and we're here to answer your questions." the familiar voice said. Emberose paused for a moment, then opened her eyes and sat up. She looked up at the group, scanning for a familiar face to match the voice with. Her eyes landed on a pretty blonde girl with brown eyes. Emberose gasped. The blonde stepped forward and sat on the hospital bed.

"Hey there. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler." the woman smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hey there, My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."_

"Wh- But- you're- Rose is a.. fictional.. character… Where the bloody hell am I?" Emberose stared at Rose in disbelief.

"Well, actually, I'm not a fictional character, you are in dimension 2, in a warehouse in London, and the warehouse is property of Torchwood." she explained.

"Eheh, that's not possible. Those are tv shows, and this isn't possible." the young ginger shook her head, then pinched the bridge of her nose. There was a pause.

"Would you like it to be?" Rose asked softly. Emberose looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" she was confused.

"Do you want it to be possible?" Rose asked again.

Emberose thought for a minute. "Yes." the blonde woman smiled.

"Then believe it."

The young girl straightened. "How did I get here? And why am I here?" Emberose questioned, looking around the room.

"Have you ever heard of the fourth wall?" Rose cleared her throat.

"Yes."

"Do you what it is?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how it works?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what happens when it breaks?"

"Not really, no." Emberose admitted.

"That's okay. Basically, when it breaks, it opens a teensy crack in reality. Just small enough so that things can travel through dimensions."

"Okay… so what does that have to do with me?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. What's been happening recently, is something, some sort of creature, has been traveling through and hurting things. Like killing and messing with the laws of time and space. It's taken us a while to track it, but we've got it's pattern, and it only has about 7 more dimensions to go before it can take control of… well, everything. We know how to stop it, but we can't do it ourselves." Rose explained.

"I have a sickening feeling you're gonna say you need me to do it." Emberose sighed.

"Correct. Sorry." the blonde apologized.

"Wait- but I'm not even part of your dimension. How do you know who I am? And why am I the one who needs to do it?"

"Well, when I was.. traveling-" Emberose interrupted her.

"With The Doctor?" she asked quietly.

Rose nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes, him. When I was traveling with him, before I got trapped in this dimension, we met a girl. She helped us stop the end of world, and when she was leaving, she told me your name. She said if I ever got stuck somewhere, and I needed help, I should find you. I've been looking for a very long time." Rose finished.

"How does she know me?" Emberose asked, bemused.

Rose smiled mischieviously. "Spoilers."

The ginger grinned. "Well, I can't wait to meet her. But seriously, how did I get here? And why am I hooked up to all this equipment?"

"Well, when one of our operatives was trying to bring you here safely, you were attacked. The operative jumped dimensions with you, and when you got here, you were unconscious, but not from the side effects of the jump. We took you here, and hooked you up to these things so we could heal your wounds. They should be almost completely gone by now." Rose nodded at Emberose's stomach. The ginger looked down the hospital dress. There was a white bandage there. She looked back up at Rose.

"Wait- that dream wasn't a dream?"

"Nope, that was indeed a memory." Rose grinned.

Emberose pursed her lips and nodded. "Great… so who was that operative you were talking about?"

**I know I know, I'm a horrible person I took a really long time posting the last chapter! This one was a gift because I was late... the next one will be up in 3 days. Please comment on what you think of it! 3 and thank you to whoever follows :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_"Go over there," Rose had pointed to an area that was outlined by a yellow circle. "He'll be waiting for you." _

"Nice to meet you, Emberose. I'm James Knight." A boy about 14 years old with black hair and green eyes, holding his hand out. She shook it, then let go.

"Pleasure." she smiled. "So, thanks for saving me and all."

"No problem. It seemed like you were badly hurt though.. are you ok now? James asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to me again?"

"The creature cut your abdomen and arm. After it attacked you, I shot it. You were bleeding out, and losing consciousness, so I picked you up and transported you here. We both blacked out from that, but since you were already unconscious before we left, it took you longer to wake up." he explained.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days."

Emberose nodded. "Great. So what do we do now?" she asked awkwardly.

James grinned. "Training; we start with shooting. Follow me." the girl walked alongside him as he led the way to an indoor target range. "Okay," he pulled out a futuristic like gun, that had little buttons on the side of it. "This is a stunner. It's really the only thing we can use against the creatures." he held it up.

"Does it kill them?" Emberose took it from him, careful not to pull the trigger, then gave it back.

"No. It does as the name infers- stuns them. Knocks them down, paralyzes them for a while. You see this thing here?" he pointed to a little knob on the side. Emberose nodded. "Use this to set how long you want to stun to be. Maximum is 6 minutes. And this button," he pointed to a little one. "This button lights up when the gun is charged and ready to be fired. Have you ever shot a gun?"

"No, I never really needed to." she answered.

"I'll teach you. Here, put these on." James handed her some safety goggles, and then put a pair on himself. Then, he handed her the gun. "Okay, set the knob to 1." She did so, and waited until the light turned on. "Now, hold it up with both hands." Emberose raised the weapon, pointing it at the target ahead of her. "Make you have a firm grip." James placed his hands on hers, adjusting them to hold it more steadily. "Now, take a breath, and pull the trigger." The girl inhaled, not taking her eyes off the target, and fired the gun, which emitted a strange zapping sound. The shot went through the ring just outside the middle. James smiled.

"Nice job. Let's try it again." They fired a couple of rounds more, until Emberose had gotten a good feel for the gun. Then, they moved onto shooting moving targets. She had a little more difficulty, but after an hour or so, she finally got the hang of it.

"You did great today, Emberose." James smiled, holding out his hand for her to give him the stunner.

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher." she returned the smile and handed him the gun. He put his and hers on a table behind him.

"Knight and Emberose, report to Rose's office, over." A voice came from a walkie talkie on James's belt. He pressed the talking button.

"We copy." he let go. "Off to see Rose, then. Come along." Emerbose followed him.

"How was training?" Rose asked as they walked in.

"Fun. He's a good teacher." Emberose closed the door behind her.

"She's a good student." James added, smiling.

"Glad you two are getting along. You'll be spending a lot of time together on the mission."

"He's coming with me?" Emberose inquired.

"You'll need backup and advice." Rose answered, walking from behind her desk over to the two. "You'll be gearing up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! I only just got here!" the younger girl exclaimed.

"We can't waste any time." Rose said somewhat apologetically. "Every minute we're not going after it, the creatures are reeking havoc on other dimensions."

"We understand." Jimmy nodded.

"You'll wake up at 6 for further information, and after you'll gear up and be off by noon." Rose instructed. "Go now, get some food from the cafeteria and head off to bed. You'll be needing all your strength for the journey ahead."

**I know, I know! It's late. Sorry! Anyway, feel free to comment what you think of it! ~~~~ the doctor's ginger girl**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Emberose and James did as they were told. When the time came to go to bed, Jimmy put a hand on Emberose's shoulder.

"Try not to think about tomorrow too much- you won't be able to sleep."

"Thanks for the advice. Goodnight." she gave him a half smile and a nod, before turning to go to a room she had been assigned. The walls were gray, there was a single cot, and a small light hanging from a low ceiling. On the end cot, there was a nightgown and what looked like a uniform neatly folded. Emberose sighed and undressed, then turned off the light and got into the bed.

Completely disregarding James' advice, she lay awake for a while, wondering and worrying about what would happen the next morning. _What dimensions am I going to? What if I get stuck in one of the dimensions like Rose? Why do they need me again? How did I end up in this mess? What if I get tortured? What if there's no food or water? _She worried in her mind. _What if I die? _was probably the one she thought about most. _What IF I died? Would the universe end? Would REALITY end because I didn't stop this? Would- OKAY SHUT UP EMBEROSE YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOURSELF. _Emberose scolded herself. Worrying really wasn't getting her anywhere. And it didn't make this less real. So, rolling onto her side and curling up, she tried to forget about it all and fall asleep.

The next morning was hectic; when Emberose woke up she was herded into the washroom to take a fast cold shower, and get dressed, go to tech for gear, go to the infirmary for shots, team up with James, and finally meet with Rose.

"So, get any sleep last night?" the blonde said from behind her desk.

"Enough, I guess." Emberose replied.

James smirked. "You worried I take it?"

Emberose shrugged. "Hard not to." she admitted. Rose nodded.

"I understand. It's scary. This new place, new people you thought didn't really exist. I remember the feeling. So much anxiousness, so much doubt. 'will I come back? Is it too dangerous?'…."

She paused. "Because it is. Though, I can assure you, once you start the adventure… its worth it." she smiled reassuringly.

"Was the danger fun with the Doctor?" Emberose asked quietly.

"The danger on its own was terrifying. But with the Doctor, it was fantastic." Rose grinned and Emberose smiled back.

"Its almost 12, Rose." James said.

"Right. Well, let's get to the mission then. Sit." She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, and the two teens sat down. "You will first be traveling to dimension 221B-" Emberose's eyes widened and a small manic smile grew on her lips. "- where you will be meeting with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to fix their fourth wall." The manic smile was full now.

"Sherlock Holmes? THE Sherlock Holmes?" an excited giggle escaped her.

"The BBC version. There are some things you should know. They do not know who you are. They are in their dimension. The rules you see on the show are the rules there; standard. Aliens have not made contact with them, they will not believe you the first time you tell them the truth." Rose explained.

"I'd assume that much. So, what episode are we jumping into?" James asked.

"Well.. the thing is, we haven't exactly perfected.. the time. We know we can jump to the right place, but the right time is tricky. It might be in the first season, might be in the second.. there is no way of knowing. You have to ask them, carefully; the year, their last case, how long ago they first met, and what their current situation. And, you must not, under ANY circumstances, tell them your future. No mention of Moriarty, no mention of any past cases, or any future cases. No future or past scenarios."

"Right. No screwing with the laws of time and space." Emberose nodded.

"Now, this goes for all dimensions. ESPECIALLY Doctor Who. The Doctor can NOT know that I am in this dimension unless he already does. Got that?" She said with authority clear in her voice. Both teens nodded. "Also. Emberose, I have something for you." Rose went behind her desk and rummaged through a drawer, then held up a piece of paper. "This, is maybe the most important thing. You have to give this to my past self. Counting on that you do see me, of course. But when- I mean if-" she corrected herself. "-you do, you tell her to guard this with her life. Until you give it to her, you guard it with yours." Emberose nodded again, and took the piece of paper, sticking it in her pocket and zipping it up.

"Can I ask what it is?" the young girl queried. Rose paused for a moment.

"I- well-I mean it- Its sort of-" she fumbled, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Got it. Laws of space time and all, right?"

"Well- okay… all I can say is that it will…" she paused, searching for the word. "Help me." Emberose looked at her curiously, but dropped the subject, figuring it was probably better she didn't understand. Rose checked her watch.

"Blimey, look at the time. You got to get going, if the teams calculations mean anything." she took them out the office and brought them over to something resembling a wardrobe. She opened it, and took out a backpack, two coats, and two stunners. She handed James the backpack, and gave each of them a coat and a gun. "The backpack has everything you'll need. We shrunk most of it to fit down to size, so you can carry it around. Basically, clothes for each of you, toiletries, passports, IDs.. oh and money is in the front pocket." She smiled, and they thanked her. Rose led them another room- the center. A bunch of lights formed a circle, and people were busying, working on machines and setting things up.

A man in a labcoat approached the trio with a small box. "Oh, this is Dave. He'll be explaining how your time necklaces work." Rose introduced the man, who smiled, and opened the box.

"These, are dimension cannons. They look like necklaces. All you do, is push the yellow part when it;s all loaded up. This is new to us- it will take a long time for it to reload. You'll have about 3 days. You'll be getting three, just in case. One for each of you, and then an extra for insurance. But for now, use one and keep the rest in that backpack. Keep them safe. Do not let anyone take them. Got it?" He finished his explanation.

"Got it." Emberose smiled for a moment, then took it in her hand. James took the other two, putting them in the bag. Emberose, James, and Rose walked into the center of the ring of lights. Rose turned to Emberose.

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I know you can do this. And I'll be seeing you real soon, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you so much, for everything." Emberose smiled and Rose hugged her, then pulled back, turning to James.

"Good luck James. You keep that girl safe. And yourself." She hugged him as well, then walked out of the ring, and turned to face them, crossing her arms and smiling sadly.

Emberose hung the dimension cannon around both her and James's necks.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Brace yourself. The landing will be a little rough."

"Got it." she took a deep breath. Then looking up at Rose, she smiled.

"See you soon."

She hit the button and the two were once again engulfed in a blinding white light.

The adventure had begun.

**Omigods I am so sorry I know I am a horrible person and I haven't updated in so long! Please have it in your hearts to forgive me**, **and please review. Constructive criticism and praise are welcome- or you can just yell at me for being late. Again, sorry. Anyway- Gingeronomo! Love you guys- xoxo, TheDoctorsGingerGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ch. 6_**

"So he DID do it?" John Watson asked Sherlock Holmes as they walked back from then man's (whom John thought the murderer was) apartment.

"Obviously not. Didn't you see the apartment? Too clean and he's gay."

"Fine. Why don't you take me thro -" John was interrupted by a loud _POP, _coming from an alley they had just passed. He turned around, seeing the dark path was being lit up from something inside. A crash followed.

"What was that?" he asked Sherlock, who was also staring in the direction of the noise. He said nothing and walked towards it. John rolled his eyes but hurried after his roommate. From where they were, they could see someone hunched over. They ran closer.

"Oi! You ok there?" John called out, slowing down as he and Sherlock reached the person. It was a boy- a teenager. He was hunched over a young girl. He looked up at the two older men.

"I need help." he said, out of breath.

"Oh my god." John mumbled. He went to his knees, beside the girl's head, and put two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. It was weak, but still there. "Right then. We need to get her to a hospital. Nearest is St. Bar-"

"No!" the boy cut him off. The doctor and the detective stared at him. "She doesn't have any money." he offered quickly.

"That's okay, I promise I give free treatment." John reassured him. "Now, Sherlock, help me-"

"Sherlock? You're Sherlock Holmes?" looking up the the tall man, the boy interrupted John again (who was now slightly agitated, because he couldn't finish his bloody sentence.)

"Yes. Who are you?" the detective crossed his arms.

"James Knight. Nice to meet you Mr. Holmes and- Doctor Watson I presume. You're exactly the people we were looking for." He stuck out his hand to shake both of theirs, and quickly spoke as he did so, to make sure they didn't ask anything else too time consuming. "No time for questions though; the shadows will be arriving soon. We need to get back to 221B." James scooped up the girl in his arms and began walking towards the not-so-well-lit sidewalks, leaving Sherlock and John very confused.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sherlock hurried after the teenager with John. He stopped in front of the boy, who rolled his eyes exasperatedly, and tried to walk around Sherlock. He couldn't though, because the man was blocking his path.

"I'm trying to get _her_ to your flat. You know, somewhere safe. We need to hail a cab, before the shadows realize where we've gone." James gave another failed attempt of getting past Sherlock.

"You obviously know us. But how? And what are the shadows? Why our flat?" Sherlock queried, looking the boy over, deducing only anxiety and fear. There was definitely something off about James, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I know you from John's blog, the shadows are a gang, and your flat because its safe and nobody will be looking for us there." he lied smoothly. "Come on, let's go. Please. She needs to be safe." James shifted the way he was carrying the girl.

"Who is she?" John's voice was heard again, and he stepped from behind James, next to Sherlock.

"Her name's Emberose and she's bloody important. Can we go now?" urgency was clear in his voice.

"I guess its alright.. for now. But in the morning, if she's not awake, we take her to a hospital. Got it?" John said firmly. James nodded his head.

"Yes, yes of course. Let's go." He once again attempted to get past Sherlock, finally succeeding. The man moved out of the way, then followed behind, throwing up his arm to hail down a cab.

**Oh my god I am such a terrible person I am SOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOO sorry for not posting this earlier! I've been so busy but thats not an excuse I am so sorry hopefully I won't be that horrible for posting the next chapter! Please either tell me how much you hate me or maybe still love me in the reviews. I'm so sorry! ! love you guys though 3 - the doctor's ginger girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

It was only a couple of minutes since they were already pretty close to the flat, but it was faster to take a cab. Sherlock paid the cabbie while John and James carried the girl out the car, up the stairs, and into 221B. They stopped once inside the door, their arms tired.

"Where should we put her?" James asked, looking around.

"Sherlock's room. He doesn't use it." they stepped into the room and carefully laid her down, then sat on the bed next to her. John looked down, then at James.

"What did you say your name was?" He queried.

"James. Knight." the boy stood up.

"Well, James, would you care to explain exactly what you're doing here?" Sherlock appeared in the doorway.

"Would you like the short or the long version?" James gave a half smile.

"Short." "Long." Sherlock and John said at the same time. Sherlock stared at John. John rolled his eyes. "Fine, short."

"Alrighty then. Me and Emberose here are from Torchwood, a government organization that is dedicated to saving lives from extra terrestrials. We ha-"

"Extra terrestrials aren't real. They were never real. You're leaving here as soon as your friend wakes up, you're obviously mad and wasting my time." Sherlock interrupted. James smirked.

"Ahah. Half right there Mr. Holmes. There are no extra terrestrials in your _dimension_.**"** Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned around. "Woah there," James followed the tall man quickly and stepped in front of him. "I'm going to give you a better explanation. Just hear me out, and I'll show you something after that will make you believe me."

"I'd like to hear it." John stepped out next to Sherlock, who sighed.

"Fine." James smiled.

"Good. Now. As I was saying earlier, we're from Torchwood, aliens, blah blah blah. We have been having some troubles, where we are. Our people found holes, spots, tears, whatever you want to call them, in space. Not black holes though. They closed up after they first opened. However, they started to grow back. We discovered they were rips in the dimensions. Something was breaking the walls. Our director calls it "The Fourth Wall." Are you familiar with this idea?" He asked the two baffled men, who only stared at him in response. "Well. Anyways, it's like-" he paused, then turned to John. "You know on a tv show or movie, when the actor looks directly into the camera and speaks to the audience, or speak about being in a show?" John thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, like in that American movie, Ferris Bueller's Day Off?" He asked.

"Exactly like that. So, we discovered in different dimensions, there are people, real people, that are characters from the telly. For instance, Harry Potter. There is a real dimension, where everything in that book, is reality. For them, of course. we also discovered, there is a dimension, where Torchwood, the organization of which I'm a part of, is from a tv show called 'Doctor Who'. Heard of it?" James looked at John, who nodded again. "It got it's own spinoff..." he grinned. "Anyway. Since we were having trouble with the dimensions, we set out for a way to find The Doctor, or someone else, who could help us fix them. Unfortunately, there was some trouble. The things causing these rips in time and space, were dangerous. Very, dangerous, creatures. Someone named them shadows. Why, you might be thinking, would anyone name them such a stupid thing?"

"This whole thing is stupid." Sherlock muttered, rolling his eyes again. James stared at him.

"They eat people's shadows. Not in a harmless way, of course. Otherwise they wouldn't be dangerous. They eat you from the inside. When your guts and whatnot are gone, they use your body as a suit to walk around in. Except, when they do, they have no shadow. It's the only way to tell them apart from a regular human. They're sort of a mix between vashta nerada, and the demons from Supernatural.. if you've ever heard of those things. Sound fun? I can tell you its not. At least, not to watch." John shuddered to think of it.

"You still haven't gotten to what we have to do with all this nonsense and how you know us. Or who that girl is." Sherlock said.

"Right. So, remember that fourth wall thing, and how people from tv shows are in different dimensions? You're on one. Based off a book. Its-"

"That's crazy. Nobody follows us around with a camera or anything. And I certainly don't know why anybody would watch that." Sherlock interrupted.

"You two just really love to interrupt, don't you. As I was saying. It's called 'Sherlock'-"

"Of course it is." John muttered. James sighed.

"As. I. Was. Saying. It's called Sherlock, and you two are the stars. To fix the tears in the dimensions, we needed your help to find the next….um… checkpoint, if you will. Now for the girl. Her name is Emberose Brooks. She, is a fangirl. Not a really crazy, hunt you down kind of fangirl, but she knows her fandoms. Very smart girl. She was ideal for us to pick. She's young and- well, let's just say she didn't have a lot left in her own dimension. She knew a lot about the people we needed to track down to help us, so we brought her to our dimension and told her about our mission. She agreed to go with us, of course. We had to go the next day. This dimension, your dimension, is our first stop." James finished, and breathed. "Now. Ready for some proof?" he grinned.

"Show us." John looked at the boy, seemingly interested in his story.

"This is ridiculous. He's clearly insane." Sherlock scoffed, as James took off his backpack and began searching through it.

"Well, I'd like to see what the insane man has for proof." John smiled. James pulled a small rectangular piece of glass out, and fiddled with it for a moment. Then he walked into Sherlock's room, and came back out, holding it behind his back.

"What was your last big case?" he queried.

"The Blind Banker. Why?" John answered. James ignored him and turned around, fiddling with the piece of glass again. He walked back into Sherlock's room, then out again, and over to Sherlock and John.

"Watch this." He pressed the middle of the glass, and suddenly what appeared to be a hologram, was now above the glass, or, the two men figured, probably a screen.

"But- how-" John stuttered, jaw dropped.

"Just watch." he handed it to Sherlock. An asian woman's face popped up on the screen. She walked toward what seemed to be a statue under a blanket, and pulled off the blanket, a horrified look on her face.

"Wait a minute- that's Soo Lin Yao. How is she-" John stared in disbelief. There was a BBC logo, and then a female voice was in the background, as Sherlock was now on the screen.

"So, this is what you do? You and John, you solve puzzles for a living?" the female voice was then recognized as Sarah, to Sherlock and John. John and Sherlock then were walking in the bank.

"Consulting detective." Sherlock's voice said. Sherlock's eyes widened and he handed the glass to John, then got up and started pacing. John watched the rest of the video, and when it ended, James took the glass back.

"Believe me now?" he asked them.

**Writers block this time. Busy criticizing my writing and pondering the idea of deleting this, as usual. But I hope you like this- things are going to get more interesting as the story progresses. So, tell me what you think of it- reviews are carrots for my plot bunny! 3 I love you all! ~ the Ginger**


	8. Chapter 8

"This is ridiculous. Impossible. Just a hoax. None of this is real." Sherlock sat in his chair, face in his hands.

"How is even here? How did you get this?" John asked James in a half-calm, half-totally-panicking voice.

"I told you the story. What, I come from other dimensions and you think we don't have better technology? How do you think I got here?" he answered, then stood in front of the confused detective.

"There is no way you could. And just because you have some footage of us doesn't mean you're from another dimension." The man responded.

"Actually, there is. You'll get to see it later. And fine. Want to see the actor who plays you? I have interviews." James said exasperatedly.

"I do." John spoke again. James fiddled with the glass, and another video began to play. There was a man, who looked like Sherlock, except, he had ginger hair. He seemed to be on a talk show.

"Now, I'm gonna talk about your name." the interviewer said. He was a short man, with an annoying british voice.

"Yes." the ginger man sounded like Sherlock.

"Benedict Cumberbatch." the actor took a sip of his drink and grinned as the audience laughed. John and Sherlock wrinkled their noses.

"Ahaha, yeah."

"It's the kind of thing the police ask you when they think you're drunk." the audience laughed again, along with the actor. The interviewer continued to make stupid jokes, and then they started going on about how it must have been hard as a kid. Bullies making up names.

"You wanna hear the best one?" 'Benedict' said. He paused. "Benny-dick Cum-on-my-batch." The audience roared with laughter and John and James giggled. Sherlock gave his blogger a glare. The interview continued. After it was over, John spoke up.

"Alright I believe you. Sherlock never laughs. Nor would he ever become ginger." he giggled a little bit, and James smiled.

"It doesn't make sense." Sherlock mumbled. James through up his hands in a giving up way, then turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But," James turned around and John gaped. "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable,"

"Must be the truth." James joined in on the last part. Sherlock made a face, and James grinned.

"It's your most famous quote, Sherlock Holmes." John smiled again, and walked towards the now believing consulting detective's bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe.

"So, what happened to her again?" he asked, looking at the sleeping girl.

"Jumping dimensions takes away a person's energy fairly quickly, and can give you an awful headache. 'S her second time. She lost consciousness. It was important to get her somewhere less dangerous than a dark alleyway. The shadows will be after her once they figure out we're here." A look of worry played across his face, then disappeared. "But, that won't happen for a while."

"How long?" Sherlock asked.

"About 48 hours." he checked his watch. "Well.. now about 44. You all better get some rest. I'm going to stay up with Emberose here. Make sure she doesn't have any problems.. sleeping."

"I don't sleep." Sherlock went to the window.

"You can keep me company then." John moved aside as James brought over a chair from the kitchen and set it in the doorframe.

"Hope you like violin." John smirked and started up to his room. "If something goes wrong with Emberose, don't hesitate to wake me. Although I think you can probably manage. And Sherlock, try not to play too loud." he shut the door to his room.

Sherlock began to play as James watched Emberose, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

**Heyo! I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "haha what no you don't". Shut up. I do. You're thinking "OH MY GOD SHE'S ACTUALLY POSTING NEW CHAPTERS NOT AFTER 3 MONTHS" to which I respond yes, you're welcome and thank you for being patient :) Told you, its moving faster. Hopefully posting a new chapter in the next few days. In the meantime, I'm feeling the burn after having an abundance of new stories and chapters filled the superwholock tag on fan , and them not having posting new chapters soon after. GAH people, you're awesome, you're all bloody brilliant and I love you and if you write fanfics, I love you even more. Please read and review so my plot bunny can get plump with twists and turns and hopefully better writing. XOXO ~ The doctor's ginger girl ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9**

John woke up to a very loud scream, and then yelling. He bolted out of bed and ran down the stairs. He looked around his flat.

"Sherlock what's going on?!" he called out as he followed the yelling to his flatmates room. He stopped in the doorway for a moment and looked at the scene before him. He wanted to laugh himself silly.

Sherlock was looking very uncomfortable trying to pull a young redheaded girl's arms off his waist.

"Ohmygod! You're Sherlock Holmes! Will you deduce me? Are you in love with John? What's it like being you? OhmygodohmyGODS I'M HUGGING SHERLOCK HOLMES! THIS IS SO COOL!" she yelled, laughing. Then she stopped and looked over at John, who started to back away. She grinned and let go of Sherlock, who crossed his arms.

"You're Mar- John Watson! Lovely to meet you, I'm Emberose!" she took his hand and shook it, then hugged him. John awkwardly patted the girls back, and gave Sherlock a baffled look, who only returned it. A boy- James- John, remembered the night before.- walked over to the ginger girl and gently pried her off of the doctor. She recomposed herself, shaking off the manic grin, and replaced it with a calm, but still a little giddy smile.

"Sorry there, boys. Difficult not to fangirl over the current situation." she apologized sweetly. Then her eyes went wide again, as a thought seemed to strike her. She spun around to face James.

"Did you tell them about me? Do they know who I am and who you are and why we're here and how we're here and-" James put his hands on her shoulders and she stopped.

"Yeah. They know everything." Emberose relaxed, but still looked confused.

"And they _believed _you?" she asked. James nodded and she looked at them.

"Hi. Sorry about the freak out. I'm just excited. It's just- you're fictional characters. I only ever read about you in books and saw you on screen." Emberose apologized again, another sweet smile on her face.

"Don't touch me again." Sherlock brushed off his clothes, then stared at her coldly, looking her over. She looked at him and grinned.

"You gonna deduce me now? Go ahead." she stood up straight and put her hands behind her back. There was a pause.

"About 15 years old, right handed. Theatrical. Lonely and depressed. Childhood trauma. I'm guessing-" he paused, looking her over again. James gave him a questioning look.

"You're guessing what? Go on." he said. A beat. Sherlock closed his mouth.

"Nothing. That's it." John raised his eyebrows. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Emberose spoke up.

"Not as fun as I thought it would be, but still pretty brilliant. Tell me how you know. I love that part." she smiled again. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"You speak with a rhythm. You're used to speaking and or singing in front of people. You hold your head high, back is straight. You have soldier like posture, but you're obviously not a soldier. You're subconsciously moving your feet in a tapping manner- dancer. Your obsession with fictional realities and adventurous characters- you're life wasn't fulfilling enough- lonely. You're gripping your wri-" Emberose coughed, cutting his deduction off.

"Wow! That was brilliant. You're absolutely brilliant. Just like in the show. Thank you!" her smile wasn't reaching her eyes anymore, which were now slightly darker. Sherlock held her gaze for a moment, then looked away, understanding he should not go on.

"You're.. welcome." John looked curiously at the two of them then shook his head.

"Marvelous, he is. Bloody annoying most of the time, but marvelous all the same." John said.

"So I've seen. Oh- just so I don't screw up the time space continuum, where are we?" she asked Sherlock and John.

"221b-" John started, but then Emberose giggled, cutting him off, and shook her head.

Sorry- I mean, _when_ are we?" There was a pause "..Always wanted to say that." she giggled again.

"Um. Okay then. We just finished 'The Blind Banker'." John said. Emberose nodded.

"Loved that one. Anyway, James," she turned to the boy. "What do we have to do now?" she asked him.

"Well. First, we've got to get the consulting detective and the good doctor some working weapons, and then we'll teach 'em how to shoot the shadow bastards." he said.

"Not in the flat, I presume." John perked up, hopeful to not have Mrs. Hudson raise their rent- or destroy where they live.

"Of course." Emberose said with a laugh.

"Anywhere specific?" Sherlock walked out of the room and put on his coat, the others following.

"I was hoping you could get Mycroft to set us up with a shooting range that wasn't a part of the police." Emberose grabbed the backpack off a chair and put it on, pulling her hair out from under the straps. Sherlock smirked as he opened the door and tied his scarf.

"I know just the place."

* * *

**Okay I know, I know. Not the best chapter, but what can I say? Yeah, I sorta made Emberose go all Becky Rosen on them. Sorry. But I mean, who wouldn't, right? Reviews and constructive criticism are ALWAYS welcome, appreciated, and helpful. They also feed my plot bunny. Thank you for reading! xoxo, The doctor's ginger girl**


End file.
